A love lost and a new one found
by UnleashMaster
Summary: A story about Gabriela Dawson who fallen in love with the man of her dreams Matthew Casey ,but something occurs . Will this be the end Dawson and Casey ?
1. Chapter 1

In order to understand this story you have to be familiar with the Chicago Fire to get a background story ,however this story does not go along with the story line .

Gabby POV

"Hey Dawson !" Shay says with much enthusiasm .

"Hey Shay " I say questioning why she is so happy all of sudden .

"Why are you so happy ?" I say with worrying manner .

" Why can't I be happy for my best friend being pregnant and getting married to the man of her dreams ?"

"It is not that Shay it is because for the past weeks I have watched you crawl under your sheets and bury your head on your pillow and yesterday was not any different. Why are so happy today?"I say watching her smile grow wider .

"Well, when you left and after you gave a convincing speech about not wallowing about my break up ,so I decided to go out with Severide for couple of drinks and I met a girl name Willow."

"Let me guess you slept together !"

" Yes ! It is the best sex I ever had ! Lets get back to the subject ! How are you doing Gabby ? hun!"

"Well, you know Casey and I have been having issues. It feels like this whole pregnancy thing is bothering him and when I got out of the shower to put my clothes on he just left the room . I remember when he could not bare to let me go and now he is just looks at me as if I was fat whale" My tears suddenly starts to stream down my face and eyes burn with anger and confusion .

"No hun ! Do not say that ! Casey loves you ! I think you deserve a little girl time ! I have an amazing idea! How about we go to the spa get our hair done, nails done , wax and get the sluttiest lingerie ever ? I am positive Casey will be wrapped around your fingers . You know that all pregnant women gets you a little hormonal and horny at times. "

I laugh so hard that I cannot even contain myself.

"That's my girl! Gabby I will pick you tomorrow at 9 am sharp"

"Yes !" I am so pleased what Shay have said . I have been having issues sleeping , so I would stay up sometimes. Casey after work would go to construction jobs and he would come home extremely late and he would do this all week long . During the weekends he would have time off ,but he decided to do construction all throughout day and never once said word to me accept for what's for dinner or what's for breakfast. I never wanted to bother him because I knew he is working hard for us , but I miss him. Actually I miss us ! Even, when at work he barley says two words to me .

I suddenly heard !

"AMBLULANCE 61, TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3"

I immediately jumped into action

Shay POV

"Dawson are you ready ?"

"Yes , I was born ready !"

"Lets go "

We rush to the scene and we saw a man laying on the floor ,but my mind kept drifting back to what Gabby said a few weeks back about Casey and Severide working on construction together .Severide always seemed to be home almost every day he picks up at bars .Something is wrong here I thought .

"Something is wrong here " I say at loud .

"No Sherlock " Gabby says with sarcasm

"huh?"

"Are you still dazed from last night ? That girl must got you good ,but now we need to focus on this victim ."

I shake my head agreeing with Dawson, so I worked quickly and effectively. I tried not to think about what was going on with Gabriella and Casey because I cannot stand to see my best friend getting hurt. Casey is one of the sweetest guys alive and I could never think of anybody so perfect for my girl Gabby. I know he hurt her in the past with the whole Christmas party incident ,but now he finally admitted his feeling for her. They have been in love since the first time they say each other and today they stand as boyfriend and girlfriend they are about to have a baby. As we approach the fire house I see a girl in front of the fire house and she seems so similar .Gabby goes into the kitchen to get the dinner down and I get down to restock .She approaches me with smile .

"Hey ! I am looking for Casey"

" I am so sorry Casey is not here right now . Can leave him a message ?"

"No that's ok !"

I question myself and go to the kitchen to go help Gabby .

"Hey , what are you making ?"

" I decided to make some pasta" Gabby says with a smile in her face .

Casey comes in with a smile .

"Hey Casey I am taking your girl out for some girl time to tomorrow at 9 am !"

"ok" he left quickly

"You see Shay ! He does not love me anymore ."she started to cry and she ran off to the ambulance .

I went to Casey office and knocked.

Gabby POV

I ran as fast I can !

"Hey Dawson slow down "Severdie

"What?"

"Hey! Hey! What is wrong with you ?"

"Maybe it is because I am showing a little stomach which makes me look like a whale and makes me ugly in Matt's eyes"

"Don't say that !"

"Yes! Yes! Matt does not love me any more ! He never wants to look at me or talk to me .I feel so pathetic getting pregnant with my boyfriend 9 months. I put this entire responsibility on him and feel so ashamed . I am 3 months pregnant looking like damn whale . "

"Don't say that Dawson !"

Shay POV

'What hell is wrong with you?! You are acting like a complete jackass to Dawson !

"I am so sorry ,but this is too much ."

"What the fuck Casey? You are not going fuck around with my bestfriend because I will end your fucking life. Also, Aagirl came looking for you and I did not what she wanted ."

Casey face turned red and he seemed to be nervous .

"Shay do not fucking disrespect in my office ! I have done nothing but help that girl"

"That girl "

"Are calling my bestfriend that girl ?"

"What happed to that guy that cared for Gabby and would do anything for her ?"

"Shay I do not want to hear it stay out of my damn business ! You need to get your life intact before you ever fucking judge me because my girlfriend who is pregnant had to help your sorry ass "

"Excuse me ! "

"Casey ,what is wrong with you I never saw you act this way ?"

Severide POV

"Dawson you are amazing and he loves ! wow !" I hear screaming and suddenly started ruining as I got closer I saw it was Casey arguing with Shay .

I opened the door!

"What's going on here ?"

"Nothing Shay was just leaving "

Shay walk towards me and closed the door.

"What the fuck is going on Shay first I saw Gabby running and now this ?"

"It is the douche Casey ! He has the nerve to say I am interfering between him and Gabby,but he was not even fucking around ."

"Calm down Shay ! Good it is almost time to leave . "

Dawson suddenly came out after 30 minutes and she was changed and she was getting ready to go home.

"Hey Shay and Severide !" Gabby says with a smile .

"What are so happy about ?" I say to her.

"Casey wants to have dinner with me on Friday ,but I going to be alone today because he has a construction job"

"Gabby" I cut Shay of immediately knowing what she was going to say .

"How about you come join us ?" I say with a smile . I saw how distraught she was and I am so happy what Shay said to him he took into consideration.

"Sure ,What are guys doing ?"

"Gabbs we wanted to order in pizza and watch a couple of movies ."Shay say seeming concern .

"Well, I guess I will tell I will sleep over your house because it would be to tiring ?"

Gabby walked back and told Casey .

"Let's go guys !'

Gabby POV

The movie and pizza was so great put I decided to go home .

"Are sure Gabby you want to go home ?" Shay says with a sight of concern since it is 1:00 am in the morning .

"Yes ! Shay"

I walk in and I hear sounds in the bedroom .I opened the door and I stood there and shock . I feel blood rushing through my pants and burning tears running down my eyes . He was standing there naked with another girl .

"Gabby I am sorry !"

I started running as fast can and my pants were extremely wet with blood and as I crossed the street to get my car and then everything stopped .

What will happen next ? Please add reviews to unlock the next chapter . I want to read what people think ,so I can improve .


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews ! It is truly helpful and it helped me to continue to keep writing, so please bare with me and continue to write reviews.

Matt POV

I quickly put on my boxers and ran after her and as I got out the door I see her flying and falling to the ground . I immediately went inside to grab my cell phone .She was bleeding out and unconscious . The girl I love was laying lifeless because what I did . When Hallie and I broke up I was sadden and heartbroken because she did not want kids and I went to state of darkness . When she died Dawson was there to support me and she always had ,but when she announced she was pregnant I just could not handle it anymore .Every single worry came back to me ! I completely broke down ,so today out all days I was sleeping with another woman . I am deeply saddened and ashamed of my action and the truth is it felt good at that moment. I wanted to get from everything from Gaby to my mother dying these last few months .Gabby and I never talked about ,but it was still roaming in the air.

"Sir Are you there ?'

"Yes" I say coming back from all that rumbling in head about the pain and sorrow I have caused Gabby. The construction site was a way for me to get rid of everything in mind and one day I grabbed a couple of drinks and ended sleeping with another girl . Now today I felt lonely and depressed I decided to get my mind to do it again . This girl was a irrelevant to me and totally forgot about her .She was standing looking at the scene that just transpired and she swiftly said " I got to go."

"Sir"

"I am so sorry"

" I am taking her to Lakeshore ."

"Are you coming with her? ".

"Yes I am coming with her " I say and I went to the back of the ambulance and I finally realized that she was bleeding out in her vagina area. I think I am going to lose it ,so as we got out I called Shay . She the person I knew that would come at this time .

SHAY POV

I hear my phone ringing and I pick it up !" Hey it is Casey!"

"What's going on ?"

" I am so sorry Shay Dawson is in the hospital"

"Wait what ? I will be right there !" I say putting on my clothes and running to get my keys .

"What's going on ?" Severide said he looked dazed and confused . He was running his hand through his hair and wearing only his boxers .

"Dawson is in the hospital and Casey seemed really worried on the phone !" Kelly quickly grabbed his keys and he decided to ride with me to the hospital .As we approach the emergency room ,l I see Casey standing there rubbing his head and pacing back forth. I immediately ran towards him."What's going on Casey?"

" I am so sorry Casey "said Casey he has been out of character and so has Dawson .Dawson has lost her firm personality and Casey is been extremely stressed out about the baby and his mother dying. This is not the man that stood next to me a few months back and he seemed so unrecognizable.

"What are you sorry about Casey ?What happened?"Serveride said as he quickly walks towards us with a concern look on his face I have forgotten how close Gabby and Severide over the past weeks . They were helping me get through a tough break up for several weeks . We watched movies together and cooked meals with each other to feed me when I refused to eat .They were my support team and I do not know what I could have done without them .Gabby enjoyed this time because she basically had nobody to go home to since Casey was doing construction work ,but Dawson has been coming around less . The only time I saw her beside work was when she came to give me long witted speech about how she get up and stop crying . Maybe those words were things she should have said to herself .

" Casey spit it out !" Severide said .

"She walked on me !"

"Doing what ?"

"I was sleeping with that girl that you say at the firehouse I met a few nights back and she saw ! I did not notice her until she turned around and before I could get my clothes on she was already crossing the street and all I saw her fly up due to the acceleration of the car and fall to the ground . I dialed 911 as soon as possible ,but now I do not think she wants to see me . Shay I need her to wake up ! " He starts crying ! "She is my everything and she always been there for me. It has been so difficult lately with my mother dying and working two jobs ."

"What the hell Casey?" I feel my hand rising up and slapping Casey right in the face and he just let it happen with no resistance . I almost going to punch him ,but Severide has seen enough.

"Shay stop it !"

"Are you the family of Gabriella Dawson ?"

"No, but we are her friends .Her family is currently out town"

"Well, I am so sorry to say this but she lost the baby and she is currently in coma ." the doctors says.

"Look have you done ! You are stupid ass man ! " I ran up to him and punched him in his face.

"I think it is best you leave because Gabby is not in the physical state and nor would I think she wants to see you when she wake up " Severide says .

"This is my girlfriend"

"No t she isn't ! That skank you slept with came to the fire house and I knew something was fishy about her and you have the nerve to fuck her in the room that you share with your pregnant girlfriend that you claim you love .This is not love Casey anymore because you lost her fucking trust and loose respect there cannot be love nor relationship. You had the opportunity to sort out every single issue with her ,but instead you sleep around . What happened to that Casey the loved her so much that he could not let her ? Huh ? Well now your relationship is shattered."

"That's enough! I am not leaving her ! I am tired of running away from issues rather than face them ! I lost my mom several months , I just lost my baby which you fail to realize and I cannot lose Gabby too!" Casey starts to cry and for some reason I see the Casey that cared for Gabby .

"Fine but do not expect her to call for you " I say

Gabby has been unconscious for 1 week and her parents has been waiting patiently beside her along with her brother ,Severide and I .Also, Casey insist on staying no matter what ,at 9:00 am Gabby eye flutter open and she could barely speck due to her face being swollen . She has broken two ribs , her leg was badly broken and they drain blood out her brain.

"Hey ,It is me Shay !"

"Hey !"

The Doctor suddenly came walking in ."Do you know your name ?"

"Yes"

"What is it ?"

"Gabriella Dawson"

"Do you know what happened ?"

" Yes , I got hit by a car "

"Correct"

"Wait, my baby !"

" I am so sorry to inform you lost your baby! It is not do the car accident ,but rather a simple miscarriage .This is strictly due to stress."

"Please leave now ! Everyone fucking leave !'"the Doctor looks at Shay and he leaves.

"Gabriella it is going to be fine ! "

"No it's not Shay "

"He cheated on me Shay and I lost my baby .I feel like I have done something wrong! "

"No you have not Dawson! Do not dare to say that to yourself ." Severide interrupted .

"But.."Casey walks in .

"You cannot in this room. I advise you to leave our family alone because Gabriella is at fragile state right now ." Antonio says blocking the door .

" I need to see her . I need to see if she is ok and I want to tell I am sorry . I love her Antonio ! '' Casey says."Gabby baby !Are you alright ? I am so happy that you are awake ! I am so sorry ! "Casey screamed out while Antonio was pushing him away from the room .

"Get out ! " Gabby screamed on the top her lungs ! This is first I ever seen her so mad in my life . She seemed to have the mightiest strength for someone who was in the coma .Her face turned red and she seemed less emotional but rather filled with anger and hatred. She felt so betrayed in disgusted that he could such a horrific thing and he dares to walk to call her baby . At this moment she felt like every single love that she had for was drained and their relationship was anything but memory .

"I think it is best that you leave . I" Severide said ,but Casey just stood there frozen and pale .

What happens next ? Please remember to review so you can unlock the next I story .


End file.
